DriftWings
__NOEDITSECTION__ KITAGON + WINGS-OF-BLOODFIRE Description: cool or gray/brown scales; back sails and tail "teardrops"; royalty has black facial markings Abilities: can breathe fire if warm enough; heightened sense of hearing; can tuck into a ball; thick, protective scales Location: below the Mud Kingdom; near start of the Bay of a Thousand Scales Queen: Queen Graceweaver Governor: Governor Rainspinner Diet: omnivorous diet, mostly small mammals, fish, and citrus fruits Alliances: RainWings, MudWings, TempestWings Rules :Permission is required for: ::*High class ::*Head Healers ::*Government officials ::*Hybrids :Royalty is closed. :Only DriftWings from the original royal bloodline have black markings. :The markings on the ventral side of a DriftWing's wings and occasionally their bodies are genetic. Any other markings are tattooed on, with the exception of Royalty's black markings. __TOC__ Description Physical Anatomy DriftWings generally have bodies that slope downwards, making their hind legs more broad and short when compared to their upper weight. They have a muscular build with thick, curved claws that curl inwards and spines along the upper portion of their neck, below the horns, which are straight and thick. Most DriftWings grow to be rather large, and their long neck connects to a thick and short snout. Their ears are large and can rotate easily, and upon closer inspection each ear is often uneven on the head; this allows them to more easily locate sound in different directions at once. DriftWings tend to have large eyes that are nestled more deeply into their head. DriftWings occasionally have extra spikes below the chin and behind the jawline. Their backs are equipped with a large sail that helps them veer while in flight. They also have a fin on the tips of their tails that narrows to a pointed end and can be utilized in combat. Most DriftWings have large wings that can be easily tucked in various ways, although their large size helps more in offense and camouflage than it does with flying. Much of the tribe spends more time climbing than they do flying, and their thick claws are well-adapted to gripping the slippery rocks of their humid environment. DriftWings also have "curb feelers" on the backs of their paws and limbs, which is sensitive feathering that lends an extra hand while they're climbing in difficult terrain; these hairs are usually long and can help the DriftWing feel what is underneath them. DriftWings are very flexible and have rough, thick exterior scales. Coloring DriftWings come in cool colors, browns, or grays. Their membranes can be a more vibrant color of any of these. Genetics in DriftWings often result in incomplete dominance, and thus offspring are usually a color combination of their two parents. DriftWings have cat-like eyes that retract and dilate in certain lighting. They usually come in oranges and yellows, although turquoise and green are not uncommon. Melanistic and leucistic DriftWings are also known to exist among the tribe, although this is a very rare and often random event. Markings DriftWings have genetic markings that primarily appear on the undersides of their wings and occasionally on random parts of their bodies. They tend to appear as mottled spots, tabby stripes, or random patches, which initially gave the DriftWings a camouflage advantage in their shadowy canyon habitat. Markings are genetic and mutations are extremely rare but not impossible. The topsides of their wings are generally a solid color, as well as their sail and tail teardrop membranes, which usually reflect their primary scale coloring. These wings are very thick and have a leathery texture to them. Their biological markings are tones that tend to reflect plants and natural occurrences in their environment, and evolution hasn't been incredibly specific with the markings' color palette. However, bright or ecstatic colors are extremely uncommon, with the exception of orange and yellow, with warm and earthy markings being more common. DriftWing royalty have black markings, which is a dominant gene that almost always has a guarantee of appearing on their offspring. Thus, any DriftWings with black markings are considered to be royalty, much like the SeaWings. Tattoos DriftWings often tattoo more markings onto their body to signify ranks and ideals. Unlike more common tattoos, DriftWings have ancient symbols that are often expensive if not exclusive when it comes to adding them to the body. Specialized artists hired by the head councils themselves will apply these, and inclusion is often rare. Note that the variety of marking colors on an individual DriftWing generally do not surpass two. Abilities Like an armadillo, DriftWings can roll into a ball-like figure, protecting their more vulnerable underbellies while in combat. They can breathe fire if it is warm enough in their current location, and their hearing is excellent for hunting the small animals that live within their borders. However, due to their often large and bulky bodies, DriftWings tend to have a hard time with quick maneuvers during combat. Territory Kingdom Location The tribe currently resides southeast of the Mud Kingdom. It rests on the meeting spot of two tectonic plates, and is heavily prone to having earthquakes, so many DriftWings live above the generally unstable canyons. The kingdom's environment is located in a temperate rainforest that blends into the tropical rainforests to the west. It is full of towering trees and lush greenery as well as several mountain ranges. It is a small kingdom, consisting of a long and narrow strip of territory. The Skytouched Forest The Sky touched Forest is located on the eastern DriftWing Kingdom border. Dragons from all over Pyrrhia flock here to vacation and camp: the huge trees amaze the eyes, while beautiful waterfalls line the canyons, creating dazzling rainbows that never seem to fade away. Many activities such as summer camps and bird watching sessions are held in the hottest parts of the year, while hunters and aspiring artists arrive during the winter in the hopes to catch a glimpse of the forest's mystic wildlife. Near the more steep canyons, where the trees are thinner and the wind is heavier, resides a small village of about a hundred or so DriftWings, the residents preferring a more free, wild lifestyle. Guests and travelers must beware, however, for the little town loves competitive sports... and it's almost impossible to avoid being thrown into a game of Fruit-ball or, for the risk-takers, a good old fashioned session of The Fire Games. The Blazing Crevice Originally called "The Hundred Crevices", this well-known DriftWing landmark is located in a large canyon covered with wide and often deep crevices. Plant life and rushing streams once flourished within these cracks, but when the rivers ran dry due to overuse, a forest fire devastated the lands. Once a place of worship and great beauty, the crevice is nothing more than scarred rock and dead bushes. Although desolate, many come to view the geysers that outline the huge canyon, although tourists are still wary of potential fires. The original one was caused by drought, and such an event could definitely occur again with the widespread underbrush. It is located near the RainWing Kingdom, and almost looks like a border between lush forests and deep canyons. The Gold touched City Gold touched is the capital of the DriftWing Kingdom, and most of the tribe's population resides here. Named for the gold and iron discovered below the city, many consider Gold touched as a place of great fortune and a chance to have a new start. Broken up into different areas, it consists of many unique and interesting dragons, with the more wealthy residents living at the top along with the shops and businesses. It is located near the center of the kingdom, on the peaks of several mountains. The Creek City Although not located in the DriftWing Kingdom itself, Creek City is considered an important center of DriftWing trade and mining. An extension of Possibility, it is located next to a small dragon-made canal. It was founded by a DriftWing noble and has been active for nearly fifty years, but its active trade is limited to the DriftWing's and their allies only. History Early History From the beginning, DriftWings have always been adventurers. Instead of settling in a single location, the first members of the tribe were always traveling, exploring new lands, hungry for exploration and discovery. They were fascinated by the world around them, and wanted to learn about and study almost everything that ever existed—through the eyes of a DriftWing, something as simple as a pebble was something to be observed. The Scorching/Post-Scorching Not wanting to lose any of their members, the DriftWings stayed out of the events of The Scorching for the first couple of months. Hiding in caves and crevices in places generally not occupied by many scavengers or other dragons, the tribe mostly survived on small rodents and groundwater. Several DriftWings belonging to one of the hidden colonies discovered a small MudWing village and observed the settlers from afar before engaging in social contact. The MudWings taught them how to construct weaponry and farm their own foods, and the once elusive and split tribe became more outgoing to their marshland neighbors. Eventually some of the tribe joined together to help the MudWings push back incoming scavengers and maintain their territory, gaining assistance from the early RainWings. After the Scorching, much of the tribe took up residency in the same lands they had hid in. DriftWings who lived on other parts of the continents also eventually joined the newly formed kingdom. Now a united tribe, the DriftWings began to form a government. Following the customs of other tribes, they selected a Queen, known as Drifting Winds, to lead them. Strong and honorable, the tribe flourished under her rule, so much that they forgot one important detail—that the lineage had to live on. After many years of leadership, Queen Drifting remained alone in her castle, and age attacked her rapidly. Ill and dying, the now elderly dragoness made a single wish, that her tribe may live on as their ancestors watch them from the clouds above. In her honor, the canyon-dwelling dragons officially named themselves the DriftWings, and began practicing a new religion. As said, Drifting had no known kin, with her only living relative being her cousin, Dali. Not wanting to break the royal culture that seemed so sacred at the time, she was quickly named Queen, and began her rule alongside her husband and only child. However, Dali immediately showed signs of ferocity and ambition, desperately wanting to expand her tribe's territory. Instead of hunting and gathering resources, she made her troops attack small outposts and villages, resulting in quite a few deaths and injuries among the tribe. Their numbers were considerably smaller than those of other tribes, and they were defeated in almost every battle. The casualties included Dali's late husband River, who had been a military general at the time. Queen Dali's son Oreh eventually attempted to take the throne from his mother by force, being the only known instance in DriftWing where history where a battle ended in a new ruler arising. No longer agreeing with the way the tribe was run, Oreh created a council, known as the Devine Court, to help rule over the Kingdom. He elected the DriftWing's first governor, named Goldenrod, who would help him make decisions over the years to come. The Sandwing Succession At first, the DriftWings refused to take part in the Great War, but eventually gave in when the MudWings, now a close ally, requested them to side with Burn. Their war tactics mainly surrounded ambush, and many DriftWings were well-equipped to fight on the more rocky slopes of the Sea Kingdom, where many of their battles took place. Although not very fond of the heir's strategies, they fought for the SandWings princess honorably until the end of the war. The common collateral disputes between the DriftWings and the SeaWings has mentally increased the deep hatred and bias that the two tribes already harbor for each other. Post-SandWing Succession Like most of the tribes, the DriftWings sent seven self-volunteered students to Jade Mountain Academy, but all students were pulled out upon the return of Darkstalker. Culture Competitive and confident, many DriftWings grow up to work in the political and scientific fields. They believe very strongly in a solid education before adulthood, so all dragonets are given free schooling until the age of eight. The DriftWings also love a good, friendly competition, and have races or art shows to display the talents of their tribe. They have a very strong tribal pride, and tend to show off quite a bit. Most DriftWing families have a strong and stable bond for the most part, although one can be easily distrusted if they fail to achieve something, or commit crimes. Most DriftWings don't start getting serious about finding a mate and settling down until around ten-eleven years of age. This is to get them used to a new job for a couple years. DriftWings can have as many offspring as they want, but most don't go over three clutches, and clutch sizes usually range from one to five eggs. DriftWings tend to have a fondness for the world around them, and prey is generally only killed in order to satisfy basic needs. Many DriftWings have exotic pets that have free-range of the kingdom, and on occasion the well-kept cities are covered in scampering wolves and parrots. Government The DriftWing government is extremely organized and serious, with a strict set of laws and requirements for the members of their Kingdom. Children of the current rulers are often trained from hatching to become a fit leader, so any siblings that end up not taking the throne can still maintain an authoritative power. Queens or Kings have veto power for proposed laws and regulations while maintaining the kingdom's economic structure and adhering to any citizen's complaints or questions. They have a select elected council that consists of the governor and also have an ambassador for each individual tribe. Other positions include Treasurer, Head of Activities, Head Officer, and many, many other jobs, each focusing on a certain aspect of DriftWing society. (If you can think of it, it's probably there.) Now, as said, the laws can be... strict, to say the least. Stealing something as simple as guava sitting in a ditch can result in a week of jail time, and it's become a well-known fact that this is probably what makes the majority of the tribe so well-mannered. However, if one is to be arrested for whatever reason, they will be given a fair trial led by a judicial. Even if the dragon on trial is found guilty by the citizens, the head government has the final say. And the prison is not pretty. Head healers are also in the DriftWing's head council and act as advisers in the medical field while partly supervising the activity of the kingdom's hospitals. They also tend to the medical needs of the castle's residents. Animus dragons are not known to be in the tribe. The Governor The elected governor is mostly in charge of "supreme court" cases, acting as an impartial justice, but is also a sort-of secretary to the Queen or King, going through paperwork and reading new memos. They are second-in-command to the bloodline ruler and are a part of their head council. The governor, sometime in their life, will have to choose an apprentice. They will train this chosen apprentice, and, when the current governor dies or steps down from office for another reason, the apprentice will take over. Apprentices are usually young dragons from high nobility or an individual with strong political experience. The entire DriftWing council will narrow down hundreds of nominees to a single dragon. In the case that the governor dies without an apprentice, an election will be held among government officials and DriftWing citizens, although this event is rare. Citizens can also request a recall of a governor or an apprentice if they seem unfit for the job or are going against the DriftWing's best interests; such matters are handled by the royalty and their council. Royal Lineage The DriftWing royal lineage is rather unique when compared to most of the other tribes. In order for the throne to be passed down, both the King and the Queen have to agree to step down, usually when they are too old to rule or are severely injured. After the decision has been made, both royal members will have a meeting with the current governor, discussing every prince and princess in line for the throne. They will look at their grades, their attitude, and compare and contrast nearly everything about them. The decision-making can last for days, but once the three decide on a single royal member, that chosen candidate will become Queen or King if they agree to do so. Only direct offspring of either the King or Queen can take the throne, excluding siblings, cousins, and other relatives except under rare circumstances. Once doing so, they are encouraged to wed and continue the royal lineage. Religion DriftWings originally had a long-standing belief that their ancestors watch over them in the afterlife, although this claim has recently been disputed by the outbreak of scientific discovery within the tribe. Fewer DriftWings follow this religion, known as Polvo, which has caused some religious tension within the tribe. Those who follow Polvo will often make offerings to their deceased loved ones and are very mindful to only take what they need, not what they want. Per tradition, DriftWings are generally cremated versus buried, their ashes put into urns and set in vast underground burial chambers. This idea peaked during the Great War out of fear that grave robbers would desecrate the deceased if they were not properly buried, subsequently giving rise to "unholy" spirits. Dance of the Wind Spanning from May to August, Dance of the Wind is a time of celebration among the DriftWings. The tribe will hold many festivities, such as races and food-eating competitions, although the parades are probably the most notable events—from hot dog floats to giant turtles, many dragons flock here to see the incredible floats. However, the true meaning of this event is to remember your loved ones, and give thanks to those who have benefited your life. Trials Once a dragonet turns seven, they will begin the "Trials." This is a considerably complex series of tests, which evaluates the skills that a dragonet has gained over the years. The purpose of this exam is to give possible employers an idea of what the individual DriftWing can do, but more importantly it is often considered to be a mark of acceptance into the tribe. Each DriftWing will take part in each test until it becomes too difficult and they can no longer continue. They will then be given their score for the select task, which can range from 1-100, and can have dozens of scores for individual fields. DriftWings can use their results to help plan for their future and to make improvements to their lifestyles. These various exams count as a DriftWing's final exam before graduating, however, "failing" a test does not negatively impact their grades; however, they can retake the test(s) to a certain extent. There have been only a few cases in DriftWing history where a dragonet has scoured 100 in every field, and those individuals are often instantly nominated as the next governor or married into the royal family in order to pass on their genetics. Popular Stuff A rather popular saying used among the DriftWings, especially when sporting or doing an activity with another tribe, is "Come to the Drift Side". DriftWings have all sorts of activities, including art contests, markets, and a variety of sports. Their most popular sport is called Bungle Ball. Bungle Ball is a game in which the dragons have to keep the ball in the air and hit it through a vertical hoop on the opposite side of the "court". It is very common for teenage Drifties to be seen playing the game. The tribe has a very successful celebrity by the alias of Taylor Drift. You might have heard of her...she makes pretty good music and dated Harry Skyles for a while. The Dust Runners are an extremely popular concept among the DriftWings, as racing has come to be a very well-known sport among the tribe. DriftWing dragonets especially are pressured by their parents to consider joining when they're older, and almost every school in the Kingdom has racing as a year-round sport, even if the conditions are harsh. The organization being founded in DriftWing territory has gathered a large bulk of visitors who desire to see the races, primarily SkyWings and MudWings. Tribal Relations ---- |-| Canon = IceWings The DriftWings know little about the IceWings, and contact between the two is rare within their respective territories. They have similar social classes, although many DriftWings view the upper-class IceWings to be stuck-up and snotty. Only recently have IceWings of the lower classes truly come into contact with DriftWing territory, although the heated and very humid climate has made visits rather short. MudWings The two tribes have a strong alliance, and it is very common to see one another in each other's territories. Although trading is not very common between the DriftWings and the MudWings, they enjoy participating in activities with each other, and MudWings have been known to adopt DriftWings into their sibling groups. NightWings DriftWings are rather wary of the secretive tribe, believing that some may still carry the ability to read minds and foresee the future. Although they rarely come into contact, most DriftWings still respect the NightWing tribe for their perseverance and craft. RainWings Most DriftWings are fascinated by the bright color-changing scales of the RainWings, and the two are well-known trading partners; however, the stereotype that RainWings aren't very intelligent is something that the tribe finds to be amusing. Many DriftWings still hold a bias that RainWings are heavily lacking in mental constructs, although upon the discovery of their venom, the tribe is secretly frightened of the other tribe's abilities. SandWings The two tribes are neutral and trade on occasion. SeaWings The two tribes strongly dislike each other, with the SeaWings believing that the DriftWings have invaded their land, and the DriftWings believing that the SeaWing government is too violent and untrustworthy. They also had heavy disputes during the Great War due to their close locations, and both sides fighting each other resulted in many casualties. Any peaceful relations between members of the two tribes are often shunned. SkyWings The DriftWings tend to avoid SkyWing territory, worried that they might be captured or killed. However, SkyWings coming into DriftWing territory isn't uncommon, and the two are known to compete constantly in races. Most DriftWings trust the SkyWings due to their heavy alliance with the TempestWing tribe. |-| Fanon = AviWings DriftWings find the AviWings to be unique, mainly because of their bird-like appearances. They often avoid the feathered dragon's kingdom due to their large size and spiny appendages, but will often try to start a conversation with one if given the chance. DeathWings The DriftWings do not interact with the DeathWings often, and their knowledge of the tribe is usually received from travelers or merchants. MistWings The DriftWings are on a tight trading agreement with the MistWings. A good amount of DriftWing caravans annually attempt the difficult trek into MistWing territory, as most other tribes are incapable of delving into the foggy lands; this gives the DriftWings an advantage over the southern trade routes, something caravans are keen to dominate. SwiftWings DriftWings visiting SwiftWing territory isn't uncommon, as the two tribes have similar interests. Beyond that, they have a simple trust-based alliance that usually relies on equal circulation of common goods. TempestWings DriftWings and TempestWings are on good terms, and often participate in friendly competitions with each other. Trading and interactions between the two tribes are very common due to their similar interests. They are allied through their armies and it isn't uncommon for DriftWings to live in TempestWing territory, as the weather conditions are somewhat similar to their homeland's. TrickWings Although no known DriftWing has ever met an actual TrickWing, many members of the tribe enjoy studying them, having an interest in the tribe's culture. Naming ---- Most DriftWings are named with a two-part naming system. The first part, or prefix, is usually a noun dealing with nature, although this isn't always the case. The second part, or the suffix, is usually a verb that ends in -"er", although not always. DriftWings have also been known to have single names (such as Ursa, or anything native to their environment). ;Sample prefixes autumn, bird, cloud, dawn, day, dark, dream, down, dust, fierce, fire, flame, fox, leaf, leopard, light, lion, mist, misty, moon, morning, moss, night, pebble, rain, snake, sky, spark, squirrel, star, sun, tiger, up, wish, wisdom, wolf ;Sample suffixes attacker, bouncer, caller, crusher, dancer, dawn, dusk, fang, fighter, flier, follower, fulfiller, gleam, glider, leaper, lover, maker, runner, sayer, seeker, skidder, singer, slayer, song, step, storm, swimmer, taker, tooth, twirler, visitor, wisher Significant Members Governors: *Nightcrusher *Snowflier *Rainspinner (Kitagon and Wings-of-Bloodfire) (current) Queens: *Russetsong *Stormcaller *Graceweaver (current) (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Kings: *Ashcatcher *Cliffbender *Blazecaster (current) (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Princesses: *Dreambreaker (RainPhee clutch *Wolfdancer (BrisingrWolf the SkyWing) clutch *Cloudbreaker (Star-Seeker 101) clutch *Mistdancer (DromedarytheSandWing) clutch *Lightspinner (Rainstorm239) clutch *Windcaller (ThatOneEmu) clutch *Spiritwatcher (BrisingrWolf the SkyWing) of Wolfdancer *Mossdancer of Governor Rainspinner Princes: *Stormcaster (BermudatheSeaWing) clutch *Cavernsplitter clutch *Moonseeker (Wolfkeep) clutch *Breezetamer (Simmer the Skywing) clutch *Rockcrusher (Silver Moonshine) clutch *Songchaser (LieutenantVelociraptor) clutch *Riverrunner of Governor Rainspinner Resources DriftWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) Driftylineartbyjapoti.png|(soi-ke) DriftWingBase.png|(resa) Driftwing.jpg|(copperwingz) Category:Tribes (Usable) Category:Tribes (Fanon)